1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic information recording-reading device serially recorded in separate information blocks on a magnetic support having a plurality of tracks, one of said tracks being reserved to record separate address blocks of said information blocks and including a multichannel recording and reading head.
2. Description of the prior art
In the prior art recording and reading devices, firstly is recognized address of an information block in which data are to be recorded thereafter, the starting point of the recording operation is defined by means of timing devices which energize the recording circuits after a fixed delay time starting from the reading of the address of the block. The main problem of such devices is that the alignment of the information blocks are depending on the speed of the tape at the moment of the recording operation. More particularly because of the fixed delay time, the gap length between the address block and the starting point of the recording operation is directly proportional to the tape speed. Such timing devices complicate the structure of the recording devices and to increase the cost thereof. OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The disadvantages of such known devices are overcome by the magnetic information recording-reading device and method according to the invention by providing for each of said address blocks a timing character sequence for timing the energization of the recording head after the reading of a corresponding address character so that the recording starting point of each of said information blocks is perfectly defined and is independent from the speed of the tape.
This and other features of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment and accompanying drawing.